The King and his Student
by housesbabe1
Summary: Jade is moving up in her wresling career, and the man she's looked up to all her life is going to train her. There's just one thing wrong, the Hunter she knew growing up, isn't acting himself. I do not own anything WWE rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**The King and His Student**

_A Fan Fiction_

_disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE_

_By: Michelle Lee(housesbabe1) & Katelyn Mayo(helhound)_

A low growl joined the insistent ringing that filled the large bedroom as a large hand shoved the thick comforter down to his waist. Amber eyes opened and then squinted in an effort to read the red numbers of the alarm clock. Patting the bedside table the large hand finally closed around the annoying contraption that people referred to as cell phones. Flipping it open he pressed it to his ear, "What?" The growl was husky and slurred with sleep taking away some of the intimidation factor.

"Paul my good boy. . ." Vince's voice echoed into his ear from the small earpiece, it seemed so loud to him for some odd reason. "Yeah?" Paul Lévesque better known as Triple H or simply Hunter responded. Suddenly he was sitting up in the bed throwing his blankets to the side preparing to slide out of the bed as his next question fell hurriedly from his lips. "Is the girls alright?" "Yes, asleep by now I assume." That single line caused the entire frame of Paul to relax slump back down onto the bed. Releasing a long sigh he tried to calm his racing heart. "Vince, it's three in the morning." He stated as if the man didn't know the time which actually he could be completely clueless especially if he was overseas somewhere.

"I know." Vince could sense the irritation from the other side of the phone so he quickly added. "You know I've been looking for new talent for some time now." Paul laid back down fixing the covers to lie on his hips. "Yes, I know." He hoped his ex father-in-law had a point for this call besides sharing some sort of news on a rookie. "I believe I've found one of the future faces of this company." "This call couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He was more than a little irritated by now; all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

"Perhaps, but I thought you'd like to know you would be training her and she'd be arriving at the airport in a few days." Paul's eyes shot open again at that. "Her?" There was no way in hell Vince was asking him to train a girl. Paul didn't know how the hell to train a girl to be an actual Diva. "Yes." Paul internally groaned as he dropped fully back onto the covers and muttered his agreement and goodbyes. Shortly after he shut the phone it dropped carelessly to the carpeted floor. "This should be fantastic." He muttered sarcastically as he turned over in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Jaden Maria Connors sighed as she pulled on the greasy handle of the taxi that had led her to the address on her phone. She sighed as she stepped out of the car before looking at the taxi driver, whom just rolled his eyes. "I'll get it myself" she said, walking around the back of the car to get her belongings out of the trunk and slam the trunk of the car.  
She paid the driver without giving him a tip. 'Idiot taxi driver` she thought. Jaden wore a low cut top that showed a bit of her cleavage. Her jeans tight and showing all of the right curves. She walked up to the door noting the kitchen light was on as well as the upstairs light. The yard was well groomed and neat, the door knocker adorned and fancy. 'Here goes nothing` she thought as she knocked with the hanger three times and waited.

Paul had been perched in the kitchen watching ESPN on the mini TV and eating the lunch he had fixed himself. The bottle halted inches from his lips as the knock on the door reached him. Tipping it back he finished off the last two swallows in one gulp. Standing up he tossed the beer bottle into the trashcan never stopping to make sure it made it (it did). His chest was hugged tight by a dark grey t-shirt a smoky eagle spread out on the back. Paul's jeans hung dangerously low on his well sculpted hips. His iconic long hair pulled back into a pony tail and his beard was returning. All in preparation for his big return, sometime soon.

Opening the door he stepped into the doorway, one hand on the inside door knob while his opposing shoulder was leaning on the doorway. Paul's liquid amber gaze ran over the young woman standing at his door and then to the bags at her feet. "You must be the rookie." In his mind she hadn't yet earned the privilege of her name. Rookie would be what the critics saw so rookie she would be until he actually saw something impressive from her.

Jaden smiles softly. "A lot of people call me that nowadays, so yeah, that's me." she replied to him as she offered her hand in a shake. "You must be the infamous king of kings." she said with a stern professional tone. She glanced over hunter and tried not to take a liking to what she saw. She then glanced into his home, seeing only pictures of children and a blank household decor' wise.  
"What's your plan then . . . . Sir?" she questioned not knowing what to call him by just yet.

Hunter studied her for a minute longer before he stepped outside and grabbed up her bags. "I haven't decided yet." He called over his shoulder as he walked into the house. For a minute he hesitated between the stairs another door just at the base. Shaking his head he started up the carpeted stairs. "Do you know the basics?" Oh how he prayed that the rookie knew something about this business.

"Of course I know the basics, I trained on my own for awhile after taking gymnastics and karate both." she responded to him as she followed Hunter into the house. She quietly shut the door behind her and took a moment to look around. It was a pretty house, although she could tell where pictures and other things were missing on the walls and shelves.  
"Other than that I watched other people at OVW and got an insight with the owner." Jaden could tell that he was vulnerable somehow, that he wasn't the same as he was known for even outside the ring.

Paul paused mid step and turned his head to look at her. "So you've never been inside the ring before." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Turning back around, he finished climbing the stairs and opened the first door to the left of the stairs. Dropping her bags on the twin sized bed he turned to look at her. "The basement is off limits unless I'm with you. There's a pool in the back yard. You have a bathroom you can use right across the hall. The rest of this floor is off limits. You will earn my respect for you as a competitor. Break any of the rules and I will send you packing. Am I understood?" He cocked his brow in question.

She followed Hunter into the bedroom, and smiled at the small burgundy bed, with a dresser against the wall and a small bookshelf by the bed.  
She was curious that there were a lot of things off limits to her but she wasn't about to ask questions about it. "I understand completely." she replied to him, as she sat upon the small bed. She could see in his body posture that he wasn't happy to have any company over period, especially a female someone. She quietly sighed to herself.  
"Do you need to know anything more, or do I have to sign anything?" she asked quietly, she didn't want to get on his nerves; she was determined to be the quiet guest.

"I'm assuming Vince already had you sign a liability waver." Paul seriously hoped that the boss had done that. He didn't want the company or himself to be sued for an injury she will undoubtedly attain during training. His amber gaze gave her a once over again before he turned to walk out of the room. "You're welcome to the kitchen if you're hungry. Tomorrow will be an early day rookie. Be up and downstairs at four." Jaden nodded and stood up as he walked out to be polite. She then turned around and unpacked her things, putting her clothes in the empty drawer of the dresser.

Before long after 6pm or so, she had changed into sweatpants and a tank top, getting ready for her afternoon jog. She'd just go around the block; she knew what his house looked like. She quietly walked downstairs and turned to the left to find the living room, it was adjacent to the kitchen. She walked behind the leather couch and to the fridge, her sneakers making a squish/squeak noise. She opened the fridge to get a bottle of water; she'd need it on her jog.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter sat silently at the counter in the kitchen, slightly amused that the rookie hadn't spotted him on her way in the kitchen. He swished his beer around in the bottle as his amber eyes stayed focused on the girl, taking his time to actually study her once again.  
She looked to be in good shape and from the looks of it worked out some. Of course this could be for show, an attempt at impressing him.

Unfortunately for the girl not much impressed Paul lately. Taking a long swallow of his chosen drink he set the bottle down on the marble counter; Hoping that it made a loud enough clink sound to draw her attention to him. He was partially masked in the shadows after all.

Jade jumped at the sound and tuned in an instant to look for where the noise had come from. She then sighed, her hand on her heart, and smiled. "You scared me Hunter." she said lightly, turning back around to get her water, then close the fridge, and turn back to face him again. She noticed he was drinking alcohol and that he looked depressed, but she didn't let that get to her. "Umm . . . I'm going out for a jog around the block, it won't take me too long okay?" she said, starting to walk out of the kitchen. She could tell that he didn't want to be disturbed. 'I hate to see the man I looked up to and honored look like this.' she thought to herself in a silent debate.

"Be careful not to stray onto any of the lawns. These rich people don't like their yards disturbed." Hidden in his voice was the smallest sound of this being a joke. Over time he had honest to God forgotten how to joke about this neighborhood, unless he was talking to Shawn.

There was no way around having a good time with his fellow degenerate; he couldn't recall the last time he had actually called Shawn though. Was it last month? He should call him. Paul knew that he wouldn't and it wouldn't be that he forgot it would be because he wouldn't be able to stand the sound of Shawn's kids and Becca in the background. Paul pushed the half empty bottle away from him with his finger tips, his amber eyes focusing on the bottle that hid the disgusting liquid. He had always been a whiskey kind of guy but he ran out a few days ago and decided that he might as well finish off what beer was in the fridge.  
His jaw clenched tight and the muscle twitched in anger as he thought of the reason WHY they were in his fridge. In a sudden rage he grabbed the bottle and flung it across the room; the bottle connecting with the wall and shattering, the contents of the bottle exploding onto the floor and walls. Taking in a deep breath he cussed under his breath, now he had to clean up that mess.  
Pushing up out of his seat he stalked over intending on cleaning the glass up first and then the beer. The stench would be in his kitchen for a few days but it would eventually disappear. He knew this from past experiences. Jade was about half way finished with her jog, smiling happily when she heard what sounded like a scream behind her. When she turned she saw a truck driving away madly and a bag lying in the middle of the road.

The first thing she did was call hunter, praying that he'd answer her. She took out her ear buds as she walked up to the bag, hearing muffled cries coming from it. She was lost in what to do. 'Pick up, pick up!' she thought. She didn't want to open the bag, but she knew whatever was in it, was still alive. Hunter grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and growled out a very irritated "What?" His hands smelt like beer as he dropped the glass shards into the trash bag. Honestly, what could the rookie want at this moment. She had just left to go on her jog.

Flipping on the water of the sink he ran his hands through the hot water and scrubbed them down with dawn dish detergent. She was in no mood to deal with his bad mood. "Hunter, someone threw something out into the street, it is crying out in pain in the bag." she said with a stern voice. She knelt down to untie the bag to find two very small puppies, one was bleeding from its nose, and the other looked lifeless. She let the tears fall but it didn't show in her voice. "Two puppies, one looks dead, the other is clinging to life." she spoke.

Hunter let out a low breath as he shut off the water and snatched his keys off the counter. "Did you go left or right when he started your jog?" Now there were a lot of things he could handle, but the abuse of children and animals was not one of them.

Stepping into the garage he clicked the garage opener and climbed into his car starting the engine. "Quickly rookie. . ." He snapped out, who knew how long the pup had to live and there was a small chance that the other was still alive...a very very small chance.

She quickly looked around her and bent to pet one of the pups. "left." she said lowly. She could tell they were a medium to large breed and that they were siblings. She reached into her pocket for a tissue and wiped off the puppy's nose gently, it was clotting, which was a good sign for the little one. She gently touched the other puppy, she couldn't feel a pulse but she wasn't going to give up. "Hunter, hurry. . ."  
It didn't take Hunter long to reach her, cars moved a lot faster than humans. Putting on the breaks he jerked the car into park and climbed out of the driver's seat to walk around. Crouching down next to Jade he studied the pups for a moment. "There's a clinic about 10 miles from here." He told her, silently instructing her to grab one of the pups. Gently he reached down and picked up the darker colored dog and cradled it in his arms as he headed back to the car.

Carefully he slid into the driver's seat and waited for Jade to get in so he could hand her this pup too. Jade picked up the pup with a bit more life, she could see that it was male, they were both very dirty and she couldn't tell what color they were. She got into the passenger seat and shut the door. "Hunter, these guys are a bit thin too, maybe we could take them in, get them healthy." she said, wiping a tear off her cheek as she took the other pup.

She kept them warm as they were a little cold to the touch. She waited, her hand one the darker pup, hoping to feel a heartbeat. Then she spotted its tail barely twitch and she smiled. "The female is alive." Something inside Paul's chest enlightened at that revelation. However he wasn't too sure about taking in the two dogs. So he didn't respond to her suggestion instead left it unanswered. He would think about it.  
Paul drove above the speed limit the whole way there. Stopping the car he threw it into park and killed the engine all in one smooth movement once he had found a parking space. Sliding out of the car he ducked back in to grab the female and cradle her close to him, an attempt to give the cold pup some of his own body heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade had the little male scooped up in her arms, using her shirt to try and keep him warm. She rushed into the vet office. "Emergency, Help, we found these two, thrown from a truck . . . Please help them!" she called out, almost in tears again. She looked back to see Hunter coming behind her with the barely alive female. She knew the vets would help as she saw a couple people rushing towards her, taking the pup swiftly from her arms and rushing him into the back rooms.  
She was scared for the little ones and turned to hunter for her comfort. Hunter released the young female into the arms of the vets; His amber eyes following them until they disappeared. Finally he released a lung full of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding; dragging a hand down his face before dropping it by his side. "If I ever find the man who did this..." his voice quickly lowered to a snarl before trailing off. He would kill the bastard who did this to the young ones.  
Slowly Hunter followed after her and settled himself down in the chair across from her. Planting his feet firmly on the ground he tensed them to keep them from jumping. It was a failed attempt as his nerves finally won the fight. She heard the tapping of his shoes and looked up at him. "I didn't know you were such an animal lover." she said in an honest tone. "I'm used to seeing the man on the screen, not the man behind it." she admitted with a sigh before leaning back in the chair.  
Her hair was wet from sweat and her eyes still a little wide from the shock and stress of what had happened during her normal jog on her first day with Hunter. She felt weird that all this had happened and wondered what would become of it all. 'At least Hunter isn't glued to a beer anymore' she thought to herself. "I'm going to the water fountain." she said lightly before getting up and heading towards the bathrooms, leaving hunter to think."There's a lot about the man behind the curtain that no one knows." His voice was gruff and filled with slight worry. "My girls, they love animals." It went unspoken that they'd kill him if they knew he had left two injured puppies at the mercy of a vet's office. She could hear him, but she didn't know how to respond except about his daughters, which made her smile.  
"I bet they would hound you to keep the little ones." she said, trying to cheer him up when she returned, this time, sitting beside him. "I can hear them now, c'mon daddy, please please, let us keep them, and they need us." she said with a wide smile. She looked over at him, seeing those deep brown eyes actually saddened. "Hunter?" she says softly, daring to put her hand on his knee. Hunt closed his eyes for a minute as the voices of his kids floated through his head. He hadn't seen them in a while; Steph was always too busy to actually decide on what day he could go see them.  
Forcing a smile to his lips he leaned back in his seat and moved his leg from under her hand. He wasn't a fan of contact. Contact was trust and he didn't like to trust anyone anymore. "They would." he confirmed. Her smile waivered then, unsure of herself and of Hunter. He was so distraught. She sighed quietly to herself as she looked up at the clock. "Is the people that brought the pups in still here?" a young vet assistant suddenly called out. Jade's head shot up to look at her before quickly standing up and practically running up to the young woman. "Aretheyokay?" she asked in a rushed young assistant took a deep breath before speaking. "The young male has a broken leg that is beyond saving, we are currently doing amputation surgery for him" she said, in a calm voice. Hunter rose from his seat soon after and rounded the small counter to stand behind Jade. "The female?" He growled out, his amber eyes glued onto the young man delivering the news. It didn't sit right with him how the girl wasn't mentioned at first.  
She took another deep breath before speaking, "She's hanging in there . . . her front leg is in a cast as well as her ribs." she says lightly before giving them the paper work. "I assume they do not have homes . . . so we need to figure out what to do with them after all of this, maybe a shelter." she spoke. "It's you and you're . . . friend's choice Miss." she said, handing her the was worried about them both, happy that they will both be able to recover but she was worried where they would go after everything was finished. Where would they recover, would they get homes . . . and then other thoughts came up, would her and hunter get more acquainted, will she go right by his training? Will she ever make it in the WWE?  
Hunter was silent for a minute as he plucked the clip board and paperwork out of his trainee's hands. Standing right at that spot as he started filing everything out, he paused and looked up at the assistant. "No. We're keeping them." His voice was firm leaving no room for questions comments or objections. Once again his intense gaze returned to the papers before him as he continued filling everything out. Jade just blinked rapidly for a moment, and then smiled lightly at Hunter. 'I think I just found a loop hole to get hunter back' she thought to herself. She then looked at the assistant. "Can we see them?" she asked. The assistant looked a bit taken aback from everything. "Well, they have a high medical bill for each of them and they still need shots and such as well as names." she stated, "But yes, you can see the female, we have cleaned her up with rags . . . she's a brindle mix.""Just tell me the price of the bill. I've got it covered." Hunter said as he made the final signatures and handed the papers back over to the assistant. Glancing over at Jade he lifted a brow "Lucky and Chance?" He figured the names should at least suit what they knew of the dogs. Jade smiled over at Hunter, just happy about everything that had conspired. "Chancy." she corrected. "One is a girl Hunter." she said lightly. She could tell that he was acting a bit more relaxed, which made her relax more as well.  
The assistant just smiled and wrote the names down. "Sounds perfect, they will have to be here for a couple more days, but I believe they will do just fine." she said calmly before walking towards the back room a bit before looking over her shoulder, "You can come and see Chancy if you'd like, she's stable in her kennel, she's hooked up to a few different IVS so it may seem scary, but she's doing better." The assistant then pointed towards the front counter, "They will add up the bill for you." she stated.  
Jade instantly followed the young woman, wanting to see her friend's new companions."C'mon Hunter." she called behind her. Hunter released a sigh and rolled his shoulders back; Trying to take the tension out of his shoulders before it really became a pain. After a second he followed after Jade and the assistant. Reminding himself that taking in the pups was a good idea. It was the only option. They wouldn't have been adopted out cause some people were shallow mother fuckers. Walking into the back room, the assistant led them to the kennel that held Chancy. Jade instantly smiled seeing her respond to seeing them by wagging her little tail. She even whimpered to them. "I think she remembers the ride here." she says lightly before looking at her watch.

She was supposed to be at the training ring currently. She sighed. "Hunter . . . we are late." she spoke not looking behind her. She knew he was there, she could feel his presence. Hunt glanced down at his watch before looking back at Chancy. He was still going to call her Chance regardless. "You're right. C'mon let's go." He kept his tone even before moving to walk in the direction they had just come from. Hunter glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
"This doesn't change anything." He growled gruffly. "That understood rookie?" It was a rhetorical question to be honest. Jade just nodded. She thought that she'd gotten to him but outside the vet, he was back to his grumpy displaced self. It made her sad to see him this way, but she wasn't going to ask any questions . . . she didn't want a fist to her face . . . or worse, be removed from her being his trainee. She just looked out her window and hoped that the rest of the day would go by as mostly normal. Once they had arrived back at his place he killed the engine and climbed out of the car.  
"Follow me." He ordered as he stomped his shoes clean on the outside step before disappearing into his house. House because he didn't consider it home anymore. His home had been taken away. Jade followed without a word. She didn't know what was going on with him, and she wasn't much on his attitude. She didn't want to snap at him for it but she didn't want to be treated with disrespect either. She looked around the empty house and sighed silently. 'This man has been through hell' she thought to herself. Hunter pushed open the door at the base of the stair case and headed down after flicking on the stairway light. There was no way in blue hell jade was getting in the ring yet. She had to earn that honor.


	4. Chapter 4

I am soo sorry that this chapter is so short and that my updating is slow. My partner in this story has not contacted me in a while to help work on it. If anyone would like to volenteer to help me out on it, give me your ideas, email me, message me, anything. I am going to try and move on with this story on my own, I'll need your help guys. Thanks! sorry again . . .

"Are you going to work out too?" Jade asked, she was curious if her trainer would join her. After all, he hadn't been in the ring in a long while either. "Tomorrow, consider this a fitness test." Hunt stated as he studied her movements her form. "Bring your knees up higher. It'll work more of your quad that way." He of all people knew how valuable the quad muscle really is.

Jade nodded, doing as told before moving to a pull up bar. Keeping her body still and straight, she just used her arms to pull her weight up, getting her chin over the bar. She counted reps in her head, doing what she would do at her gym at was content in this atmosphere, and was getting good results from her trainer, which made her happy. She glanced down at him periodically, looking to see if she was doing movements correctly or just glance to glance at him. She couldn't help it. Her crush on him at a young age never went away. Hunter watched her carefully. Her form and how she applied the right amount of tension to her muscles.

He had to give it to her; she knew what she was doing. What he _didn't_ pay attention to was the lean form of her body and the way it was displayed before him. He didn't pay attention because she was just a rookie that Vince wanted him to train. Nope. He didn't pay attention to that at all. He tried not to anyway. Jade kept it going, going through her normal routine. She got down from the bar and went to dumbbells, staying with her arms, taking it slow, going ten reps with each different weight size up to 18 pounds on both arm. It wasn't easy but she pushed herself; her mind going through reps but also thinking of Hunter. She remembered seeing backstage footage of him working out, cutting up with other people.

When he worked out with Shawn they checked out girls. This wasn't the Hunter she knew. 'Impressive'. It was the only thing he could think. She didn't look like much on the outside but damn, she could run through a nice even workout. "Don't ever do the same workout in a row, switch it up, and confuse your body. It'll build muscle better that way." Hunter advised as he moved to the ring and pulled himself up to sit down on the edge, A thoughtful expression crossing his face. She hadn't yet earned the right to step into the ring. Just because she impressed him didn't mean she had earned his respect as a competitor.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade pushed herself, almost over the edge on her workout this time; she wanted that extra soreness in the morning when she woke up. Sighing she looked up at the clock when she finished her reps. "Well, that's my usual workout, do you want me to do anything else?" she turned to ask him, seeing that he had sit himself on the apron of the ring.

"That's enough for tonight." He rumbled out, "You do a good workout, work your legs tomorrow though, like I said, mix it up." He said simply before standing up and heading upstairs towards the kitchen. "If you want food, it's in the fridge." He called down once he was on the first floor of the house. He wasn't in the mood to make food tonight, or even order pizza . . . tomorrow would be the day his kids came to visit for the first time in a few months. At least that's what the text said that he'd gotten during Jade's workout from an unknown, blocked number. He sighed, heading for his room.

Meanwhile Jade was left in the gym/basement alone and all to herself. She sighed and decided to take the advantage of having the shower in the gym and undressed slowly, her body battered from her workout, already getting stiff as a board. She turned the water to hot, loving the sweet smell of the steam rolling into the air. 'He was so tense when he left' she thought as she stepped into the shower, feeling the relaxing beads of water hit her back and shoulders.

After her shower, she dressed in her night sweats and walked barefoot upstairs and towards the fridge. Seeing barely any contents within it, she sighed, and picked up the only good sustenance of food, eggs and cheese. She looked through the cabinets and found a skillet and began to cook her food, scrambled eggs with loads of yummy cheese.

After a long debate with herself, Jade decided to make a plate for Hunter, knowing that he was probably hungry. She took both plates upstairs to the second floor, stopping in her room first before walking up to what she believed was the bedroom door and knocked. "Hunter . . . I made eggs with cheese, I hope you're hungry . . . I'll leave them in front of your door okay?" she said, speaking softly.

After waiting a few minutes without an answer, she put the plate in front of his door and walked to her room and began to eat while looking through her small book collection she'd brought from home. She smirked when she hears a small creak of a door opening and then the click of a door shutting quietly. 'That's the real Hunter' she thought to herself. She was deeply worried about the man.

She sighed to herself as she turned on the lamp beside her bed and read a few chapters of her book that she'd picked out to read before bed before placing the book upon the nightstand and clicking off the light.

As she laid there in the darkness she thought about what happened during her first day at the Levesque household. It all started with her adventurous jog that ended up with them getting two new companions.

Hunter climbed the stairs up to the main floor, happy that there wasn't a limp in his walk after the workout. That meant he was getting close to 100% and that meant he was closer to being able to go back to the business he loved. To have some semblance of normalcy returned to his life. He had woken up at 4 this morning just as he did every morning and hadn't wasted anytime on going down and getting his personal workout done for the day before joining Jade in hers.

Jade. He didn't know what to think of the small girl anymore. On first glance he had thought she was going to be just another Kelly Kelly but after the last part of yesterday he wasn't so sure. He had a sneaking feeling that she just may be what the Diva division has needed for a while now. That didn't mean she was ready to carry the weight of that yet. As a matter of fact that meant she was even further now than she was when she got there. It was his job to prepare his rookie for the mountain she was going to have to scale to get to the top. "Jade." He bellowed up the stairs, his hand gripping the banister as he leant forward to get a better look at the second floor.

Jade was dressed for the day, wearing a tight tank top, not wearing a bra because she hated how it felt to wear something under a tank top. Her shorts were tie dyed and frayed at the ends, looking like cut offs. She had been finishing putting her hair up when Hunter called for her from downstairs. She didn't say a word but walked to the edge of the stairs. "Yes sir?" she asked politely, slowly starting to walk down the stairs figuring that he wanted her for something. She had her phone in her hand, having sent the animal clinic a message on their foster pups that they had saved a few weeks prior.

"You're late." He stated but the corner of his lips tilted up to show he wasn't seriously mad at her. The moment he caught the grin and the fact that his amber eyes had looked her over he turned his head away. "Something unexpected came up. You're going to have to work out on your own." Hunter couldn't wait for his kids to show up. Hopefully Steph would follow through this time. He missed them, really he did. They were his babies and he rarely saw them anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade gave him a full bright smile in return, glad to see him up in spirits, different than yesterday. "All right, I'll go ahead to the basement, I just do upper body today anyway, it would be boring for you to watch." she stated, a bit of happiness in her voice as she slowly walked around him and headed for the basement door. She dared to glimpse back at him as she opened the door before walking on down.

Meanwhile Stephanie paced outside her home, she had the kids in their car seats but something prevented her from getting in the car and driving to his home . . . what used to be their home. She sighed loudly and just quickly opened the door of her car and got in, starting it and heading on her way. She did better if she didn't think. She didn't want to see him, she just would let him get them out of their seats and let them have the day with him, and that would be it. She would be picking them up at six.

"Hey, lower body." He bellowed down the basement stairs. Hunter could remember clearly stating that yesterday after the workout. He supposed he'd give her a break, yesterday had been pretty hectic. He growled at himself as he pushed off the wall and took the stairs two at a time. He had to get a shower and get ready for his Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn.

She heard him holler and then remembered, smacking herself in the head for it. How could she be so stupid to forget. She sighed and shook her head before walking to the treadmill, setting for her walk/run/jog that was able to be programmed into the machine and began her work out.

Steph sighed, continuously looked at the clock in the car on the way to his house. Currently the kids were occupied, one with a psp, the other two with ds'. She smiled at them in the rear view mirror. She was happy with them, and she knew that he should be able to see them. But she didn't think she could ever look at him the same again. She sighed as the light turned green, heading on their way.

Paul hadn't exactly rushed his shower but he didn't take a leisurely one either. He was already halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. His hair was up in a ponytail and he wore a pair of faded dark blue jeans and one of his old wrestling shirts. A mile wide smile tried to curl its way onto his lips as he crossed the floor and pulled open the door.

He made eye contact with Stephanie and his smile faded slightly. He still remembered the one day that had spelled the end of it like it had happened yesterday. "Steph," He didn't hold any resentment towards her. He had been hurt by her actions but he still loved her. She was the mother of his three beautiful girls. Without hesitation he crouched down and held his arms out for his children. "C'mere." He growled playfully.

Steph kept her arms crossed, and just nodded at the mentioning of her name. The kids however ran into his open arms giggling and full of excitement. They were ecstatic to see their father for the day for once in a couple of months. Steph nodded once more. "I want them ready to go by six." she stated evenly, putting the kids' belongings on the step and walked back to her car before leaving.

Meanwhile Jade was in the middle of the run phase of her work out, her ear buds in her ears, giving her the playlist she'd designed, currently on 'watermelon crawl'. She had a smile on her face as she grabbed for her giant water bottle, taking a large drink.

Paul watched Stephanie's car roll off down the driveway before returning his full attention back to his daughters. "How have you been?" He asked placing a kiss on each of his girls cheeks before ushering them all inside.

"Good." they said in unison. "We've missed you." Aurora stated with a smile. "What are we going to do today?" Hunter grinned down at his girls as he shut the door and swiped Vaughn off her feet and onto his hip. Vaughn was the youngest, barely even 3 years old.

"What do you want to do?" Hunter asked them as he made his way towards the kitchen, setting Vaughn down on the counter where he could reach her quickly if she started tilting one way or another. Reaching into the fridge he pulled out a bottle of water for himself and some juice for his kids.

Vaughn clapped her hands together and giggled. "play." she said loudly, clapping her hands some more. Aurora had made her way up to her room after getting juice, wanting some of her toys, while murphy sat at the bar in the kitchen. Paul smile at his girls and walked with them to the backyard. A half grunt fell from his lips as he lowered himself onto the porch steps just to watch his angels.

Sliding the back glass open he tipped backwards to look at the stairs. "Aurora, come on outside baby girl." He called before letting his amber gaze drop to the basement door. It just dawned on him again that his rookie should be finishing up sometime soon.

He faked a grunt as he fell back onto his back right after Murph barreled into him squealing something about Vaughn and the water bucket she had found. Aurora was walking downstairs, a Frisbee in hand and a jump rope. She smiled as she met them outside. Murphy had splashed Vaughn and the front of her shirt was wet and it had made her fuss. "Daddy!" she half cried.

Meanwhile Jade was toweling off and walking upstairs. Upon opening the door she saw an entirely different person. It made her smile to see him so happy and upbeat. She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, cellphone to her ear.

"C'mere." Paul sighed as he pulled Vaughn up into his arms and tugged at her over shirt till it was over her head. "Murph, go get the bag your mom left and bring it here." He ordered leaning over to plant a kiss on her head before bouncing Vaughn on his knee.

His amber eyes wandered up to look over at Aurora as she walked out. Murphy brought back the bag with a smile and then ran off into the backyard to play. Aurora threw the Frisbee to her, dropping the jump rope on the deck. Murphy had started to smile as she was being bounced up and down by her father.

Meanwhile Jade sat in her chair and just watched him. This was the person that she remembered, what she wanted to see behind the mask. She smiled lightly and took a drink of water and put it down on the counter. At that point Murphy looked behind her dad and just stared at her. "Who is dat?" she said without pointing at her.

Hunter turned slightly to look over his shoulder even though he already knew who she was talking about. "Do you remember when I told you how Uncle Shawn helped me get better at wrestling?" He asked, as he turned his head to look back at his daughter. When he got the affirmative nod he smiled softly. "I'm doing the same thing with her. Her name is Jade." He planted a kiss on her temple after finishing changing her shirt and then set her on the ground. "You can go say hi if you want." With that he ruffled her hair and headed over to the other two, intercepting the Frisbee and play running away once they started chasing after him. Jade couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Hunter play with his kids.

She looked up at the clock, it saying 2:30. She gave herself a huge idea and a wide smile as Murphy walked up to her. She looked shy but soon gave her contemplation of her a good sign by reaching her arms up to be held without a word said. Jade obliged and simply picked her up and gave her a juice that was on the counter, letting her sit in his lap. "Your daddy is the best ever you know that?" she asked her, as murphy nodded real big, straw in her mouth. "He has a surprise for you kids, but we have to go and pick them up at three." she stated.

Vaughn's smile grew as she held onto Jade, not fully trusting her not to drop her yet. "Really?" Her voice betrayed her excitement as did her eyes. "Daddy didn't tell us that." She added as she turned to stare out the back door at her dad.

Hunter dropped to the ground and lay sprawled on his back. "I give, I give." He chuckled as his two daughters dropped onto his chest to hold him down as Aurora wrested the Frisbee from his grip. "Daddy, that wasn't nice." Murphy shook her finger at him and Paul adopted a look of a child after being chastised. "I'm sorry." He sighed almost regretfully, before a devious grin crossed his lips. His fingers started attacking their sides making them squeal and start to run in the opposite direction.

Jade smiled at the scene she was watching. "Yep, I don't know if he remembers about them or not though." he stated lightly as he watched them going in circles, chasing eachother. "I think they are going to need a break, what do you think?" she asked lightly, bouncing Vaughn on her knee a bit. She loved kids and was happy to see Hunter happy.

Vaughn grinned the widest grin she could ever manage and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I think so too." With that she clambered off of Jade's knee and started towards the door, skipping the whole way there. She was ecstatic at the prospect of her dad having gotten them something. "Daddy!" She yelled from the back door causing Hunter to stop and turn on his heel to stare at his baby girl.

Hunter had stopped breathing as he heard Vaughn yell out to him because for a split second his mind hadn't registered the happiness that colored her voice. However upon seeing the mile wide smile on her face his own grin returned. "Yes baby?" He asked as he dodged Aurora and Murphy who had decided that it would be a better idea to chase him smiled lightly at them and giggled to herself, hoping that Hunter remembered about the two little four legged beings that they had to pick up soon.

She smirked as she watched him get tackled once more by his children. They were all very sweet. She stood up and walked oout to the deck steps where Hunter had been sitting before, feeling the cool breeze on her skin, making her hair blow around her face. "Need some help?" she called out playfully.

"Some back up would be nice." Hunter called back as he 'struggled' to get out from his girl's grip. He tilted his head to look at his rookie and it was that moment that it dawned on him how beautiful she was. Perhaps it was the way the sun hit her face or how the wind tossed her hair but she, even if just for a moment, became Jade and not just his rookie.

She smiled and walked over to Hunter, bending down and picking up the closer one to her and playfully putting her under her arm before she swung her in circles, hearing her laugh and laughing along with her before she carefully went to the ground with a wide smile. She let the little one up, holding her arm, knowing she'd be a bit dizzy.

Jade smiled over at Hunter then, daring to look into his eyes, a risk that wasn't taken lightly. Murphy looked between the two of them and blinked a moment. She was old enough to see more than like between them for a moment.

Hunter pushed himself from the ground and swatted grass from his body, dropping his hand to Aurora's head and messing up her hair. "Go get cleaned up girls. We have to go pick some stuff up." The whole time he spoke he didn't take his eyes off of Jade. He hadn't forgotten the two puppies in fact he was going to head on over to Petsmart to pick up a couple of things for them.

She could feel his stare on her which had started to make her blush slightly. The girls all went into the house, but she just stood there, watching him. She was hesitant about it, but she walked up to him, looking at the grass on his shirt for a moment before silently helping to brush him off.

Hunter sucked in a silent breath between his teeth when she started brushing the grass from his shirt. "The girls seemed to have taken to you." He commented as he stopped brushing the grass off so she could do it herself. It'd been a while since a woman had actually done something like that for him. Even Steph had stopped doing it even before they had split.

She smiled then, "Yeah, I love kids, and they always seem to love me in return." she stated lightly, having walked behind him, still brushing off grass. She then took a small step back. "Well, I think your in the clear." she stated, but she had looked at his butt, seeing it green with both a grass stain and with grass on it. She knew she shouldn't go there, so she walked around him once more. "But you might wanna get your ass." she said with a smirk on her face. Yeah, she knew that he would know that she looked, but since he was being friendly, she didn't care.

Before he could stop himself a smirk curled onto his lips and he called back, "I thought you'd get that." Alost immediately after he regretted his words. He could not and would not go there. She was his student and he'd be damned if he let himself get hurt like that again. Jade blushed a deep deep red and looked at the ground, she saw his face change to anger as soon as he said what he did. She didn't move, she didn't speak, she even dared to breathe. She slowly backed up, her smile gone, as she turned and went to check on the girls. She didn't want him angry and right then saw it fit to not push him any further or to look at him in any manner other than a friend or business. She sighed to herself, dissapointed.

She walked up the stairs and helped the girls wash up and change into clean clothes, before long, they were ready to go and sitting in the livingroom.

Hunter released a low breath and drug his hands over his face. He had seen the fear flash through Jade's eyes the moment he covered up his tracks. He didn't want her to fear him. Releasing a frustrated groan he finished wiping the grass off his pants before stalking inside. He had to fix this situation that he was sure of. What he was unsure about was how on earth he was going to do that.

Jade smiled at the kids as she got them ready to go. She looked up at Hunter, a slight smile showing on her face. "They are ready to go, and excited to see what were up to." she stated, sounding happy. She was excited herself about the pups, but was working on keeping her distance from Hunter respectful.

Hunter grinned down at his baby girls, "I bet they are. Alright, everyone to the garage." He leant down to grab the two car seats that were needed for Murphy and Vaughn; thankfully Aurora didn't need one anymore. He'd have an issue carrying all three of them. His amber colored eyes trailed towards Jade and he released a small sigh. "It's been a while since I've been pet supply shopping, I'm gonna need your help." That was a start; he had spoken to her outside of the wrestling topic.

Jade smiled gently at him as he followed everyone out to the garage. "No problem, these guys are going to be either medium sized or bigger, so you'll need to prepare for that a bit too." she stated. She knew a lot about animal care and she showed it off a bit proudly. She was a little flustered still about what had happened. She wasn't imbarresed about what he said, but of the reaction it had caused from him. She sighed inwardly to herself.

Hunter nodded his head to show he was listening as he fastened each of the seats into the car before strapping in Murphy and Vaughn. It seemed that they had overheard the mention of a puppy or two and each of them were blabbering on and on about names and telling of what they were going to do and asking if one of them could sleep in their room with them when they came over.

All this commotion just made Hunter smile; he missed having his girls around him. There was never a dull moment with them. "We'll see once we get them here but they don't feel good right now so we'll have to be very careful ok?" He cautioned just before shutting the car door in order to climb into the driver's seat, leaving Jade the passenger side.

Jade climbed in the passenger side, shutting the door behind her, smiling, as she was excited herself. It had been awhile since the visit to the animal hospital and the day of her jog when she found them. She sighed lightly and got comfortable in her seat. "Well, we need to get bowls, collars . . . food, beds, crates . . . am I missing anything?" she asked.

Hunter listened to her list and finally after a minute of thinking he added on what he realized she forgot. "Don't forget leashes and mats to place under the bowls." He managed a half grin as he glanced over at Jade. "The less I have to clean the better." It was his reasoning for the mats because he wasn't looking forward to dealing with tipped over water and food bowls especially on his floors. Tilting his head so he could peer into the backseat through the rearview mirror the half grin turned into a small but genuine smile. "Don't make a mess back there." He chastised as he noticed Aurora had snuck in her drink.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes dad." she replied quickly before getting back into the conversation with her sisters about their new pets that they were going to be getting.

Hunter turned and pulled into PetSmart, finding a place to park and getting out, opening the back door to get the kids out of their seats, turning to look at Jade once they were heading towards the front door of the place.

"Wow, this place is huge." Hunter stated, looking around, seeing people walking, shopping with their pets, pets up for adoption and smaller animals in areas to buy them.

Jade just smiled and led the way, "Lets look at bowls first." she stated, Hunter and the girls in tow. She found the aisle that she was looking for and searched the shelves. "You know what, theses guys were pretty thin when we found them, I imagine that they have put on a little weight but a bowl with bumps in it would help them eat at a slower rate." she stated, looking at Hunter. She smirked at his expression. She'd lost him at the word bumps.

"Your the expert." he stated with a smile, he was happy to see her in a better mood than she was back at the house. He looked up and down the shelves, all he saw was bowls, in different sizes, shapes, and colors.

Jade smirked and lifted Murphy up. "You can pick between these four colors of this type, pick two." she told her.

Murphy put her finger to her lip in thought, looking at them. "I think . . . red, and silver." she stated with a smile, happy with her choice.

"Good idea." she stated as she put her down and picked up the two bowls, putting them in the shopping basket that hunter was carrying.

They were at the store for quite sometime it seemed, although it was only about twenty minutes or more with the help of Jade's knowledge with animals. It wasn't long till they had everything packed in the back of the suv and they were on the way to the vets office.

"Hunter, I'll put together the crate for the back of the car while you go see the vets." Jade called to him as she moved to the back of the vehicle once more after they parked at the vet. She ripped off the plastic and began to assemble the crate that would hold the two young pups in the back.

Hunter nodded. He liked to see Jade with a smile on her face. He left the kids in the car and went inside, signing papers and getting the last bit of medications that Chancey and Lucky would need.

"They have gained some weight and have spent time together in a single kennel, since they will be together." The vet assistant said lightly as she led Hunter to the back kennels, stopping at one that had two brindle wiggliy pups jumping at the kennel door.

"That's good, and Lucky is doing good on three legs?" he questioned, "And what about Chancey's broken leg?" he asked, full of questions before he took them home.

The assistant nodded, "Well, Lucky is doing perfectly fine, and Chancey's leg is on the mend, her ribs were just bruised badly with no punctures or breaks." she stated. She got two slip leads and got the pups from the kennel and handed over the leads to Hunter. "She'll stay in a splint for a while longer, you can bring her back in a few weeks so we can remove it." she stated before smiling. "They're all yours." stated the young vet assistant.

Hunter just smiled and headed towards the lobby area and out to the car.. The look on his kids faces were priceless, and once he saw them, he knew that he had done the right thing by keeping them. Chancey and Lucky's tails both wagged liked crazy, excited to be going somewhere and to be outside and not within a kennel.

Jade smiled proudly as she helped Hunter get the dogs in their car kennels before turning to explain some things to the kids.

"These guys are a bit special okay, you have to be gentle and careful with them as they were sick when we first got them." "They are a bit better now, but have a long road ahead of them, so lets get them home and settled in." The kids nodded in understanding and soon they were on their way back to the house.

When Hunter turned onto the street that his house was on, he wanted to hold his breath and turn around. It couldn't have been six o'clock already could it? He checked his watch and released the breath that he was holding as he turned in his driveway staring at his ex Stephanie's car that was waiting, parked along the street.

Jade hopped out of the car and let the kids out, them going to the back hatch, wanting it to be opened. She walked back there with them and ran her hand through her hair when she saw Stephanie leaning against her car. She herself released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and looked to the ground, hoping that there wasn't going to be an argument.

Hunter opened his door and stepped out, his muscles taunt from being stressed out. He shut the door, almost too hard, making it sound like he slammed it. He sighed slowly and walked up to Stephanie and her car, each step slower than the next.

"Come to take them home?" he asked simply, his voice low and tiresome.

Stephanie tilted her head up cockily and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think Paul, of course I've come to take them home, it's where they belong." she stated icily. She looked towards her children and the young woman that were standing at the back of the car. "You go shopping or something?" she asked.

Hunter looked towards his kids and smiled, he could tell that they were uneasy about what was going on between him and their mom. Little Murphy was holding onto Aurora tightly, hiding her face from them.

"I got a couple of rescues in the back that I adopted, the kids wanted a pet and I've been wanting one for awhile." he stated, crossing his own arms over his chest, turning to stare at Stephanie. He watched her face turn red.

"You got dogs . . . your trying to make my life more miserable than yours now Paul, is that it?" she questioned loudly. "They're gonna want to come out here all the time now since you have them because you have them, and they'll ask for one at home now too." she said furiously. "Damn you Paul, seriously." She stated as she then silently walked over and grabbed the kids up, she picked up Murphy and got the other two to follow her to the car. She buckled everyone in. "They'll call you soon, but we'll be on the road a lot." she stated simply as she got into the car and drove off.

Hunter went to his knees after she had gone, putting his face in his hands. He felt so lost that he didn't know what to feel anymore. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and for once he didn't care who was around him, he just move to a sitting position and cried.

Jade was astonished, furious, and weary all at once. How could Stephanie blow up like that in-front of the kids and him. She walked over to him silently and dared to touch his shoulder in a small caress. What happened next was something she didn't expect. Hunter stood up and turned to her in a giant hug and just sobbed into her shoulder. She held him tightly, feeling her own tears well up seeing him in this condition. She held him tightly, her hands holding onto his clothing.

"Hunter, it'll all work out sooner or later." she whispered to him. She didn't know what else to say to him than that as he slowly let go of her and wiped his eyes.

"Lets get the dogs inside." he said softly as he turned for the car, opened the back door and grabbed some of the bags before going inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade sighed to herself as she opened the kennel, putting collars and leashes on the dogs before helping them down, and getting them inside the house. She let them loose, letting them sniff and snoop while also setting up their food and water and beds and such. She kept her eyes on Hunter whom just came from upstairs in workout clothes, looking angry now.

"I'll be in the basement." Hunter stated before opening the basement door and walking inside, shutting it behind him.

Jade shrugged and gave Chancey and Lucky food before letting them go outside, giving them toys to play with. She sat on a deck chair and watched them play and get used to their surroundings. Eventually Jade let them inside after making sure they'd used the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to check the time. It had been three hours or more since Hunter went downstairs to the basement. She took a deep breath and crated the dogs before she walked to the basement door and opened it, slowly beginning the decent down.

Hunter wore a wife beater and red work out shorts, his shirt darker in both the front and back from presperation from punching away at a punching bag. His hair pulled back into his usual ponytail, but a bit messy from his movements and sweat. His arms moving full tilt with every punch into the bag, his arms flexing and strengthening as he worked. Using anger to fuel what he was doing, he was solely concentrated on what he was doing, not noticing Jade's appearance.

Jade couldn't look away from him, he was hot, sweaty and kicking a punching bag's ass with lefts and rights. She moved to a bench and sat down, just watching. She knew he was doing this out of anger and that if he kept it up he'd be overly sore for the next month, but he didn't show any sign of stopping.

"Hun-Hunter?" Jade called, speaking up, a little nervous.

Startled, Hunter backed up quickly and turned with his fist pulled back ready to punch whoever was close to him, until he saw Jade standing there, now shying away from him, startled, herself by his actions. He stopped instantly and sighed loudly before bending down, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Don't . . . do . . . that." Hunter stated calmly in-between catching his breath. He slowly stood up from a crouch and walked over to sit on the bench beside Jade. "Sorry I scared you, you scared me." he stated, showing just a hint of a smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to scare you Hunter, I just . . . wanted to get you to stop, you could hurt yourself." Jade spoke softly, looking over at him. She could see that he was exhausted now that the adrenaline and anger was gone . "Um . . . I'm going to go upstairs, fix some dinner, chicken okay?" she asked lightly, standing up.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Hunter replied, grabbing a towel from behind him, putting it around his shoulders. "I'll take a shower and be up." he stated. She nodded and smiled at him before turning and walking up the stairs to start cooking their dinner.

Jade let the pups out of their crates once she got upstairs, Chancey laying in hers asleep, while Lucky walked around at Jade's heels in the kitchen. She went to the fridge, getting chicken breast and then to the cabinets to find a skillet. She loved to cook, it always put a smile on her face.

Hunter sighed as he slipped his shorts off from around his waist and pulled his wife beater over his head before turning on the water of the shower, touching the flowing water every few seconds to get the temperature just right. He raised his arm to pull the tie out of his hair and shook his head to let his hair fall around his shoulders. He then stepped into the shower, shutting the door behind him. He stood there relishing the hot water on his achy shoulders, he tilted his head back, the water running over his head, wetting his hair making it change from a gold to a deep brown. Standing there for a moment, Hunter let himself believe that all his problems and worries were being washed down the drain.

Stepping out of the shower hunter took a deep breath, intaking the smell of chicken and what seemed to be mashed potatoes. He smiled as he put on a pair of silk boxers and a pair of sweats before ringing his hair out and walking upstairs, leaving it wet.

Upon hearing the basement door shut, Jade turned her head from the stove a moment and just couldn't help but to stare. There Hunter was, in gray sweats, his hair still wet with little beads of water running down his shirtless chest. Jade took in a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and looked away quickly, blushing beet red.

"Um . . . dinner's ready." she said, trying her best not to turn and stare. "There's chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and corn." she stated softly as she turned off the burners of ths stove before moving to get the plates out of the cabinet. She sighed as she stared up at them, sitting there on the very top shelf of the cabinet just out of reach. She sighed to herself as she moved to her tippy toes, one hand on the counter reaching up as far as she could towards them. When Jade felt a heat on her back she held her breath as hunter stood very close behind her, leaning over her grabbing two plates and putting them on the counter infront of her.

"Better?" Hunter asked, almost a smirk in his voice. He was having just a bit of fun with her, seeing her reaction brought it out of him. He didn't know why, but it did.

Jade turned to face him, staring face to face with his chest and massive shoulders. " . . . . Um, yeah, Hunter . . . thanks." she said softly. Her face was deep red all over and as she looked to the floor she saw Lucky sitting there wagging his tail slowly side to side, looking at them both back and forth like they were supposed to do something.

Hunter cleared his throat softly and stepped away from her a few steps, moving around her to grab a plate. "Thanks for cooking, you really didn't have to do all of this." he spoke softly, kindness in his voice. He fixed up his plate, getting his helping of food before heading out to the back patio, opening the sliding door and sitting at the table on the deck. He hadn't ate at the kitchen table since what had happened.

Jade made her own plate and followed suite, the dogs following her outside. She at across from hunter and began to eat. It was a comfortable silence, them sitting across from another. Jade looked up towards the sky seeing it was getting an eery green gray color as clouds moved in. Looks like in may storm." she stated lightly.

Hunter looked up and nodded. "Looks like it, we'll have to check the weather." he replied as he returned to eating his food, giving small pieces of chicken to Chancey and Lucky.

"Your already attached to them aren't you?" Jade askes him, a smirk on her face. She was an animal lover and always would be. She looked down at them with a smile, proud of herself for finding them.

"I like having dogs around, they give you company and unconditional love." Hunter said with a smile on his face, leaning down to pet Chancey on the head, the small dog leaning into his touch.

About that time a loud crack of thunder sounded, shaking the house and startling th dogs, as they bolted for the house. "Well . . . make a run for it." Jade called over the sudden downpour, grabbing her plate and making a break for the house.

Hunter tried his best to shield his eyes from the rain as he got up, knocking the patio chair onto its back, running for the house. Once inside he looked over at Jade and couldn't help but laugh at her soaken wet figure.

The dogs shook themselves dry and cuddled up together infront of the living room tv while Jade had gone upstairs to change into pajamas and brush out her wet hair. She sat on her bed, staring into the mirror of her dresser. So many thoughts were running through her mind, hunter, his slight flirting, his anger earlier. She was a bit confused. She sighed loudly as she stood up, when the whole house went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a review from xXxFloridaGirlRKOxXx tonight from my last chapter that inspired me to do another chapter. I hope you guys like it I do . . . Hunter and Jade are in for a lot of drama and adventure. If any of you have any ideas about this story feel free to pm me or email me. **

**Also, if any of my fans are creative enough, a banner for this story, a picture of Jade and Hunter, anything would be really cool to decorate my profile with.**

**I do not own Hunter or anyone else from the WWE, although it would be soooo much fun . . .**

"Hunter?" Jade called from her room, afraid to move as she was a klutz in the dark and would end up downstairs with a bloody nose and she knew that for a sure fact. She sighed to herself and felt for the softness of her bed, sitting back down to wait for Hunter's reply, hoping he hadn't fallen when the power went out..

Hunter meanwhile had been cleaning off the dishes of their food, giving some scraps to the dogs when the power went out, jumping at the sudden blackness he almost broke a plate, catching his movement just in time, he sighed, then heard Jade yell for him from her room upstairs..

"I'll come and get you hold on!" he called out, feeling around for the cabinets and drawers, opening them to feel for the round shape of candles. He knew that he had some somewhere in the house . . . he hoped that they were in the kitchen so he wouldn't be risking his life searching a pitch black house..

Jade sighed and plopped on her back, staring at utter darkness, her eyes spotting white because of it, when she felt something rub against her leg and froze . . . then heard a soft puppy whimper. "Lucky." she said softly, sitting up and kneeling over him. "I'm glad you can get up stairs." she cooed at him. At least he could find her in the dark. She listened intently while petting his back and scratching his ears, getting pleasant grumbles in response, hearing all kinds of soft clatter coming from downstairs. "Sounds like candle searching is going on." she stated aloud to herself, getting a tail thump from Lucky when she heard the clatter stopped. She waited a few moments before she began to see a soft glow along the walls coming from the stairs, Hunter had found a candle.

Hunter walked up the stairs and into Jade's room, finding her sitting on her bed, her hand on Lucky's back, wearing a purple tank top and pajama pants. He couldn't help but to show a small smile at her figure. "Well . . . power's out, wanna start a fire in the fireplace and help me light some candles?" he asked politely, holding out his hand to her.

Jade sat there a moment, contemplating taking his hand as she stared at it. It could be a small step forward or a huge step back. She knew she'd had a crush on Hunter since she could remember it seemed, but she also saw the look in his eyes from the glow of the candle he held in his hand. She took a silent deep breath, and stood to take it, letting him lead her downstairs without a word.

Chancey was waiting at the foot of the stairs whimpering and wiggling her butt, wanting attention. "It's alright girl, lets go build up a fire for light and to get warm." Jade spoke lightly, leading them towards the fireplace, remembering where it was by memory, only bumping into the couch and a table once on the way there.

Hunter chuckled, hearing her bump into things while he used the candle he'd found to find more, to light up the room. He ended up lighting about fifteen candles in various spots around the living room, having found them from different holiday decorations, giving it a low glow, and a tempting atmosphere that hunter remembered well in the old days, and it was hard for him to resist it.

Soon enough, Jade and Hunter were sitting on the couch infront of the fireplace, keeping warm and also having a well lit area too. Jade sighed aloud as she stared into the flames flickering, while Hunter found himself watching Jade, seeing how her face glowed with the fire, her hair dark, her eyes sparking with the fire's crackling reflection. She looked beautiful to him, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He was not going to fall for another woman in his life, he vowed that when Steph left . . . but he could feel himself slipping as he began to doze comfortably, watching her.

Jade had a lot on her mind, thinking of her wrestling career and training, of Hunter, her new life living in his house . . . it would be very hard to leave when her training would be done. She looked down at the two dogs snuggling by the fire, if she hadn't went jogging that morning, she wouldn't have found them at all. She was proud of herself, but she knew she needed to try to keep her distance from Hunter no matter how hard it was to do so. She wanted him to heal. But it was beginning to slip. Him breaking down in her arms earlier opened so many doors it seemed, and he seemed to feel just a little more freedom since it happened. She sighed softly as she slowly closed her eyes, dozing off into a dream.

It was the sudden brightness that woke Hunter up, blinking his eyes, blind from the light, he squinted them open, feeling a weight on his chest and shoulder. He froze before untensing slowly, realizing that Jade had curled up with him on the couch and his arm was around her slender form. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at her, her face covered by her hair, hiding the light from her eyes, her arm resting on his chest, breathing deeply, asleep and cute as ever. He didn't have it in him to wake her up. He sighed softly and stared at what was left of the fire before looking to an analog clock on the wall above it, showing that it was close to one in the morning. '_great_' he thought,_ 'I have a beautiful woman on my chest and the lights have to come on and ruin it'. _He blinked once more and put his free hand over his face sleepily before resting said hand on his knee.

The smell of Hunter was what woke Jade, she blinked here eyes a moment and just stayed in the position she was in, still believing she was in her dream, all snuggled with Hunter infront of a fireplace in the dark, surrounded by sweet smelling candles, when she noticed there were lights on . . . house lights. '_Shit_' she thought. Although she felt Hunter's arm was resting around her waist. Jade guessed that in their sleep they had gotten a chill and went for the nearest warmth, being eachother.

"Are you awake?" Hunter whispered softly, deciding to ask, seeing as he felt her move a tad. He got a slow nod in return. He removed his arm from her waist, letting her sit up. She yawned before looking over at him and blushing lightly.

"Sorry . . . I must of gotten cold when I fell asleep." she mumbled, her voice riddled with sleep. She stretched a bit before looking at the red coals in the fireplace, still amused by their glow.

"It's alright, I . . . didn't mind it." he admitted slowly, watching her turn to look into his eyes. Her answer was a simple smile, which was enough for Hunter. He'd admitted that he liked her curled against him, his vow he made to himself crumbling as she stared at him.

Jade blushed lightly again and nodded. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, I'll help clean the mess up later and I'll be ready fro more training." she mumbled softly this time, getting up and heading for the stairs stopping on her way, blowing out candles as she went, smirking seeing that wax had poured out of most of them. Lucky walked bouncily at her heels, following her up to her room.

Hunter sighed lightly before getting up and stretching. He heard Jade's bedroom door shut softly and he smiled before looking down at Chancey. "Bunk with me?" he asked her, getting a sleepy tail thump in response. "C'mon, I'll carry ya since your back leg's still in a cast." he cooed, bending down to pick her up before heading upstairs after turning off lights and blowing out candles along the way.

In the morning Hunter stood in the living room, scraping wax off end tables and shelves into a small pale. Jade was downstairs doing her workout routine , Lucky and Chancey with her much to Hunter's small dislike to it, she put dog beds down there for them. He sighed lightly as he turned to his stereo, turning it on to have some noise in the background. He'd thrown away the candles and cleaned up the kitchen mess, removing his sweatshirt, it now tied around his waist, his wife beater on underneath.

He hummed to the music as he scraped more wax off his mahogany picture shelf, which was empty of pictures, Steph having taken them with her when she left. He was upbeat and a bit happy about the early morning encounter with Jade, smirking to himself.

Jade lay on her back, doing leg lifts, counting in her head. '21, 22, 23, 24' She did everything she could to keep Hunter out of her head for the time being, her ipod blaring 'Sexy Back' into her ears, fully concentrated on what she was doing. Once she reached forty she got up stretched a bit and moved to the ring, climbing in, doing rope runs. Running from one end of the ring to the other her tennis shoes thudding loudly as she ran, leaning on the rope, letting it launch her across the ring. It was a full work out and she loved to feel the burn.

Amongst the music hunter could hear the thudding of the rind downstairs. 'ring runs' he thought to himself and nodded, she was doing better, getting stronger, and he liked that. He put the pale on the kitchen counter along with the scraper and grabbed a water from the fridge before stepping outside and growling aloud. He now had the storms mess to pick up . . . tree limbs.

Meanwhile Lucky and Chancey lay in their separate dog beds chewing on bones, loving their new homes, although Jade caught Chancey's attention as she watched her run back and forth, her head turning with her movements.

Jade sighed as she checked the clock on her ipod as she stood in the middle of the ring, it showed that she'd been working out for a good two hours without any interruptions from Hunter. She wondered what he was doing. She'd worry about that after she took a shower though. She undressed, turning on the water and getting the temperature just right for herself. Walking in, she let the hot water run down her body and flow through her hair. It relaxed her sore muscles, letting them untense as she began to suds up and get the bubbles going, getting her to giggle when she began to make bubbles, letting them float around the shower. When she got out and wrapped herself in a towel she froze and banged her hand on the shower door, making the dogs jump.

"Sorry guys . . . I forgot to get me some clothes to change into . . . this is going to be an adventure, that much is for sure."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry** **for the late update everyone. I've been stumped, so I could really use some ideas if you guys have any. review and let me know, your name and your idea could be used in my story, we can make it into a contest. send them in through reviews only, no pms or emails.**

**I do not own anything that belongs to the WWE . . . sadly**

Jade sighed softly and tightened the white towel around her chest as she walked to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the living room, unsure of what to do next. The worst thing that could happen would be that hunter would see her or the second worst thing would be that she'd lose her towel in her haste to get up to her room.

She sighed to herself and began a slow trip upstairs making sure that none of the stairs even dared to creak while going up. She didn't want to alert hunter if he was in the house. Once at the door she barely cracked it open to see if she could see hunter anywhere. That's when she spotted his figure walk across the backyard with large tree limbs in his hands. She took it as her moment to run, she opened the door and fled for the stairs, and up those stairs to her room to change, Lucky tagging along all the while at her heels, thinking that her towel was now a play toy, nipping at it while following her, actually getting it in his mouth when she was halfway up the stairs, pulling it off of her slender form and starting to shake it around.

"Lucky!" she called as she caught ahold of the towel and tugged at it when she froze, which made Lucky freeze, hearing the sliding door open and foots steps hit the tile. She gulped as she watched Hunter walk into the living room and grab a half full bottle of water and turn around facing towards the TV and fireplace, silently walking back outside. She exhaled the breath she was holding and forgot about the towel, heading to her room bare naked at a run to get changed as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Hunter walked back in the living room realizing that he'd seen the basement door ajar, which made him curious; He looked downstairs to see Chancey wagging her tali which in turn made her do her famous butt wiggle. He walked down and picked her up, turning heel and carrying her back up the steps and letting her down. Chancey went straight to the other stairs. That's when Hunter noticed Lucky shaking a towel back and forth around on the floor. When he went in did he see Jade running in a . . . towel up the stairs?

Jade sat on her bed, her hair wet and freshly brushed through, wearing a pink polka dotted bra and denim shorts. She stood up and looked out her bedroom window, not seeing hunter outside she shrugged and opened the window to let the warm summer air in as she turned to find a shirt to wear, picking a tank top with a Fender guitar on it and heading back down stairs, almost walking into hunter at the base of the stairs, holding the towel she had been wearing only a few minutes ago.

"I can explain . . ." she started, getting the famous questionable eyebrow from hunter in return. She decided to speak fast as she began to blush a deeper and deeper red. "I forgot to bring a change of clothes down with me for after my work out and I snuck through here in my towel to change." she said in a rush.

Hunter stood there for a moment understanding everything but one thing. "Okay . . . but why is the towel out here?" he asked, now smirking almost evily at her. This was beginning to be a bit of fun teasing her..

Jade blushed a rose red as she looked down at Lucky and his wagging tail. "Lucky pulled it from me half way up the stairs and I just made a break for it." she stated simply.

"Okay. . ." hunter replied, but inside he was smiling ear to ear. He knew he'd seen a glimpse of a running bare Jade going up the stairs. "Well, it's all over now, wanna help with the storm's mess outside?" he asked.

Jade just smiled and nodded, walking around him, her arm brushing his side. "Sure, c'mon." she replied, making her way outside, picking up limbs without anymore words. Hunter followed suit as did the dogs, picking up limbs and putting them all into a pile where they could have a fire pit later. He was happy and dared to even show it. He glimpsed over at Jade from time to time, once he just stopped and watched her as she played fetch with a small stick with Lucky and Chancey.

Meanwhile Jade would occasionally glance at hunter. She could see that he was a bit more cheerful and almost happy. She was happy to see him more upbeat. She turned and continued to work on getting more limbs.

Later on that afternoon Hunter was up in his room folding clean clothes, finishing up his laundry for the week when his cell began to vibrate. He picked it up from the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. It read 'BOSS' He rolled his eyes and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" Paul answered.

"Hello there Paul, I'm calling to check up on our new trainee, how are her work outs coming along?" he asked.

"Jade is doing just fine, she learns quickly, she's in the ring now, tomorrow she will be doing more in ring exercises like ring flips and I'll help her with some off the rope moves if she wants to learn those." Paul answered confidently. He was proud of her progress.

"Well that sounds good, I expect her to be ready in two months so she will be coming in when you come back to the ring." Vince announced.

Paul nodded his head, now pacing his bedroom, "That won't be a problem I can assure you of that." he replied. "I'm proud of her work so far." He said with a smile, sitting on his bed now.

"Well thank you for the update Paul, I will call again next month to check on you and Jaden." he stated lightly, "Oh and by the way, give Shawn a call why don't you, he asks about you."

"Alright Vince, I'll think about it, see ya." he stated before closing his phone and laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Jade peeked in hunter's room and couldn't help but smile. She tapped on the frame of the door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

hunter sat up at the sound of the tapping, "Yeah, come on in, I was just doing laundry and Vince called to check in on you."

"Is that good or bad?" she asked, sitting beside him, deciding to fold some of the shirts that were sitting there.

"It's good, he wants you to come on the road when I go back, which is in two months." he replied, moving to sit across from her, folding a few pairs of jeans and socks.

Jade nodded and put down a couple shirts into a pile. "Well, that sounds good to hear, seems like my work outs are going to double now." She said with a chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe." he replied back.


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY! I'm working on this story and a cowritten story with xtrippyx3x3 and I have had some personal stuff going on, but I should update more often now and I'm working on another story too, like I said. So, yea. The contest still stands if anyone's still interested.**

A couple of weeks went by without any major events, and Jade was quite happy with herself and how her training was going. Hunter currently sat beside jade watching her stare up at him with a small smile. Silently he leant closer to her, inching his body nearer and nearer. When he was just inches from her sweet pink lips a song begin to blare, actually it seemed very loud to be honest. What was Tim Mcgraw doing in her bedroom? That's when Jade's eyes fluttered open and she sighed, leaning over to her nightstand and turning off her alarm. She knew it was morning and time for her to wake up, but she was reluctant. After all it was a Saturday and she would of liked to sleep in but Hunter had said the night before that he had something planned for her and he needed her up and ready by eight o' clock sharp.

Grumbling, she pushed the covers back, revealing her suntanned legs, in just a nightshirt, she stood and stretched before getting dressed and brushing her hair. She then tiptoed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and went downstairs only to find Hunter already dressed and sitting on a barstool in the kitchen mulling over a paper.

"Well, your up early." Hunter stated with a smirk as he looked over at her blinking for a moment, making himself look back at the paper. She was dressed . . . for summer, and it was hard for him to deny that she looked amazing.

Wearing a short skirt and a strapless top she smiled back at him. "Yes, you told me to get up early, and so I did." she replied back, walking to the fridge and getting a bottle of water. She'd been noticing the subtle changes in Hunter, the longer looks, the glances in her direction. She tried her best to shrug it off as she needed to concentrate on her training.

"Well, at least you are on time, get what your getting and come on, we have a lot to do today." he stated as he stood, getting his bottle of water he had on the counter and headed for the front door. "Hurry up Jade." he called.

Jade grabbed the nearest bottle of water, shut the fridge door, grabbed her purse on the end table and ran out the front door, locking it behind her before meeting hunter at the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she got in the large suv.

"It's a surprise." was all he said.

Jade loved surprises, and this was the first time hunter had acted like this towards her. She was thinking of work first, but she couldn't help to think of her blinding crush fro the man that was driving the car, not to mention the dream that she had earlier.

It seemed like they had been driving forever, but it had only been a bit over an hour. They were stuck in city traffic and Hunter kept playing with the radio. She sighed and looked out her window, watching as cars beside them waited for the same long red light that they were stuck at.

Jade glanced over at hunter, seeing him rapping his fingers on the steering wheel and look at the clock in the car every five seconds. This had her thinking that they were on a time limit and could be late for wherever he was taking her. In desperation to calm his nerves, without thinking she reached over and patted his knee before letting it rest there.

Hunter tensed up just a tad and glanced down at her hand resting there, but somehow, he felt and overwhelming calmness come over him. He sighed to himself and just stared at the road. She helped him out more than she would ever know.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Hunter pulled around the back of a large arena and Jade was now bouncing within her seat as she knew just what Hunter had done for her. He'd taken her to see RAW firsthand.

Hunter hopped out of the car and walked around to open Jade's door, seeing her beaming smile made him smile right back and he was actually happy to for once. He was happy to see her happy. He turned and led her through the big metal doors and instantly the smell of chalk powder, body oil and sweat filled his nose. He was home.

Jade followed close behind hunter, suddenly shy, seeing so many stars that she watched on TV walking about. There was Candace Michelle, she saw Cody Rhodes enter a room. Far off down the hall Jade thought she could see the colors of John Cena, and walking past them was Sheamus, she was quickly getting more nervous. She wanted to grasp and hold onto hunter's shirt but she didn't want to seem childish, after all, she'd be walking around her in about two months anyway.

Hunter saw that she had gotten skittish and he turned his body to wrap his arm around her, his hand on the small of her back, silently leading her to a locker room that he had reserved for the two of them. Under his hand felt like fire, feeling the warmth of her skin on his hand made him feel a feeling that he thought he'd never feel again and currently he did the best that he could to ignore it.

Once inside the locker room Jade was full of questions. "Hunter, what are the plans?" "Who am I going to meet tonight?" "Will I get in the ring?"

"Slow down Jade, slow down." Hunter chuckled. "I'm glad your excited about being here, you'll meet who you want to, but your not getting in the ring tonight." he stated as he sat on the couch that was provided in the room. He watched Jade look around the small room, looking at the ads for the next pay-per-view and the furniture that was placed at the edges of the room. She walked over and touched the cubby where gear would normally sit and then sat inside one of them, looking over at Hunter.

"Well . . . what are we waiting on?" Jade asked as she looked curiously at Hunter. She could tell that he was at peace being back in the backstage locker rooms. He seemed so much happier, the lines in his head didn't show like they did back at his house. he wasn't tense about anything and seemed to have no worries.

Hunter took a deep breath and smiled lightly at her. "I'm waiting on Shawn, he doesn't know I'm here, but I know he's currently in the ring." he answered as he crossed his legs, placing his ankle on his knee.

At around nine thirty Hunter had Jade get up and opened the door to let her walk out first into the hallway so they could go and see Shawn. Jade stepped out into the hallway only to lean far back as to not hit someone carrying a large box down the hall, causing her to lose her balance and fall backward. Luckily Hunter was quick to respond, forgetting about holding the door he rushed to catch Jade in his arms, breaking her fall, although both of them ended up on the floor. Jade stared at Hunter, hunter stared at Jade, their breathing hard from her falling and him being scared of him not catching her in time. Their eyes locked, faces just a few inches apart.

"Ah-hem." Shawn cleared his throat, standing over them, Jade quickly got up, hunter Helping her by putting his hand on her back, before he himself got up and looked over at The Heart Break Kid, the expression on his face priceless. "What?" he stated.

Shawn just shook his head at him but smiled at the young woman who smiled politely at him. "I haven't seen you in over six months and I see you on the floor with a woman?" he asked, that evil, playful smirk on his face.

Jade began to stamper, "No, it's not what it looks like it . . um, I fell and . . . and . . " She couldn't finish her sentence, she was flushed and embarrassed. She just sighed and walked back into the locker room with a huff.

Hunter blinked a couple times and shook his head, she'd gotten flustered about him? He shrugged it off for the moment. "She's right, she fell and I caught her." he stated defensively. "She's the trainee I'm training for Vince."

Shawn nodded and turned and outstretched his hand politely. ""I'm Shawn Michaels, although

I'm sure you've heard of me."

Jade smiled and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you, I'm a huge fan." Jade spoke with a smile on her face.

Shawn smiled in return and looked towards Hunter. He could almost see a glint of protectiveness in his eyes, but he couldn't quite tell just yet.

"Well, I have to get ready for a promo, so I'm going to my locker room, catering just set out some hot food, so get in there and get it before everyone else does." he stated before smiling at them both, patting hunter's shoulder and leaving them standing in the hallway.

Hunter sighed and ran his hand around the back of his neck, watching Shawn walk off. "Well, that was interesting . . . are you okay?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Jade blushed lightly at hunter's question, she was actually more than okay. "I'm fine . . . I might be a little scuffed on my elbow but I'm okay." she answered as she checked herself over, finding some scraped skin, but no real injuries.

Hunter looked her over with his piercing brown eyes, not seeing injuries by his standards, he was fine with it. "Well, I have to go see Vince about something, I'll meet you in catering, you just walk down this hallway make a left and it's the fourth door on the right." He smiled then at her answering nod and turned and walked the same way that Shawn had gone.

Jade sighed to herself before she began to make her way down the hallway, eventually finding the end and turning left. She sighed as she then counted down doors and opened the fourth one on the right . . . . to find it filled with wrestlers already in line to get food. She decided to try and blend in with the others and get in line, grabbing a tray to get her food.

As she picked out what she wanted, she ended up with an apple, a salad with chicken on it and tomato juice with some salt to add to it. She smiled to herself as she paid for her meal and went to sit down at the nearest empty table.

Standing across the large room An Apex Predator stood, idly munching on some pear slices while talking with his buddy Cody about a match he'd had last week when he noticed a brunette sitting alone at a far table. This made the predator smile as his hunt began.

Jade could feel eyes on her while she ate, making her more or less pick at her food instead of actually eating it. She hated being watched while she ate when she was in a situation like this. She sighed inwardly and opened her tomato juice then the salt packet, adding the salt to it. She then noticed a shadow looming over her, thinking it was hunter, she looked up. Oh how very wrong she was to find out who it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for the late update, and sorry for the shortness but I promise that you will love this guys, I really promise. Thanls for xtrippyx3x3 for helping me out of a brain fart. I hope you guys love it! REVIEW!**

Looking up slowly Jade found herself looking at a very handsome looking man. She knew who it was as soon as she saw him.

"Hello there beautiful." Stated Randy Orton.

"H-hello . . ." Replied Jade as she took a bite from her salad, staring up at him.

"I saw that your sitting alone over here and I thought you could use some company." Randy stated as he made himself at home, sitting at the empty seat across from her with his pears in hand.

"Uh . . . thanks, by the way, I do know who you are." Jade replied, taking another bite of her food, knowing that Orton was trying his charm out on her. She watched as he lent his elbow onto the table putting his head in his palm as he watched her eat. "Are you just going to stare at me?" she asked.

"Well, your so beautiful, it's hard not to stare." "Randy Orton by the way, although people call me The Viper." he said in his best silky voice.

"I know what your name is." Jade found it hard not to give into his charm, but she knew she needed to stay professional. He was getting a bit to forward for her, and taking her slight hints for him to leave out the window. She was soon finding it hard to not roll her eyes at him and he was beginning to take it a little too far.

"Well that just makes the introduction easier, I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" he asked, trying out his classic half smile on the brunette.

"Jade, and I'm in training to work here." Jade replied, becoming a little stern towards him.

"Well Jade, it's nice to meet you." he said, getting a piece of pear and eating it slowly, doing his best to look sexy.

This was beginning to get on Jade's last nerve she sighed and sat back, forgetting about her food as she watched Orton make a fool out of himself.

Walking into catering, Hunter instantly started scouting for Jade. When he spotted her and saw who was with her he felt his blood slowly boil. He didn't know why he was suddenly so jealous but he was even more jealous when he saw Randy reach over and grab her hand. He really began to boil as he watched Orton lean closer to her, talking in a manner that he knew was way below the level he should be to a woman.

What happened next happened so quickly that to Jade, it seemed to happen in slow motion. Jade had pulled away from Randy and started to mouth off at him for being a pervert, making all of the roster look over at them. Then it was Hunter that was there that had Randy by his shirt and pressed against the wall.

"If I see you EVER lay a hand on Jade like you just did without her permission again, so help me Orton, I'll be the last person you'll want to see." he said, his voice rough and raspy, his eyes blazing with fury. Hunter then shoved him slightly and let him go. "C'mon Jade." he then spoke softly as he offered her his hand turning away from all the action, looking down at her.

Jade blinked, her eyes wide about what she'd just watch happen. She took his hand, her tray in the other. As they walked out of catering she dumped her tray and put it up, letting hunter lead her back to his locker room. It seemed like a long time to get there. Jade noted that he seemed to be taking the time to walk out his anger a bit in silence, walking various hallways, maybe going in a large square a few times before actually walking to their locker room.

It wasn't till hunter shut the door that he realized what he'd done in about of anger and jealousy. He sighed as he gently let go of Jade's hand and sat on a nearby bench. He put his head in his hands, scared to death of what was going through him.

Jade stood in the middle of the locker room, hands at her sides, not knowing what to do. She could go over and comfort him, she could just stand there, she could go and wait in the hall and see what would happen . . . She sighed aloud and just decided to sit down on the floor and see what would happen next. What had happened scared her a little bit, but she was astonished at the actions that he did, all because of her. She knew she could of protected herself from the filthy Orton but She liked what he did. In fact, she liked what he'd done for her a lot.

Hunter heard her sigh, it had been a few moments and he was trying to figure out weither or not to speak up and talk first or wait to see if she would speak herself. After battling it out in his head, he decided to speak first.

"I should tell you that not everyone is here for the love of the ring, guys like Orton." Hunter paused taking his head out of his hands and looking over at Jade. "Guys like Orton want more than the gold and glory they want a piece of ass, a quick fling and then they move on." Hunter said.  
Jade nodded and took Hunter's words of advice into her mind. She knew she shouldn't say what she said next, but the words flew out anyways. "But you are different." she said with a small smile, almost in a whisper, remembering some of the moments they have had. He was definitely not like Randy was. Randy was vile and definitely had only one thing on that snake like mind of his.  
Hunter was taken back a bit but just reflected her smile and nodded.

"Exactly." he said softly, getting up slowly and walking to stand in front of her, looking down at her. An awkward silence slowly began to loom over the room, making them even more silent.

Jade stared up at Hunter, feelings were rising within her that were hard to ignore, butterflies, desire, feelings she had back in his house at one point, and on the floor staring at him just hours before, but she didn't dare move. She was scared to, she didn't know what exactly was going through the mind of The Game, what he was thinking of.

Hunter was taking deep breaths, fighting with what he should do and what he wanted to do so desperately. The want was slowly out-winning the should as he slowly leant down, taking Jade by her hands, slowly pulling her up, keeping his eyes glued to hers. Standing face to face, he let go of one of her hands, slowly letting the back of his hand trail down her face. The other hand moving to rest on her arm ever so gently. He let a soft smile show on his face, never once looking away from her. He knew what he was feeling and was daring to act upon it for once since what happened between him and Stephanie just those few years ago.

Jade held her breath, feeling his skin touch hers, giving her a burning sensation unlike any other. His skin made her feel fire, so smooth and soft against her skin, it made her realease a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding. She wanted to close her eyes so desperately, but kept them open, staring into his eyes, a soft smile showing on her face in return to his.

Hunter slowly began to step forward, making the gap between them only a couple inches apart. He saw that Jade had to now tilt her head up to look at him, which only made his want stronger. A desire was burning within him so strong that he himself found himself releasing a breath of air he found that he'd been holding. He took one last deep silent breath as he slowly leant down and gently touched his lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**So so sorry for the long wait, I had a writers block, but it just clicked when i went to write this time. I hope you guys like this one. have any ideas for the story, let me know PLEASE. also, please review. I only own oc's, sadly, hunter belongs to himself and the lovely stephanie**

Jade instantly began to kiss him back, fueling her desire for him. She closed the distance between them and let her arms wrap tightly around his neck. Her kisses started out light but soon began to increase in roughness, turning hard and passionate.

Hunter reacted by taking her by the waist and hoisting her up, having her wrap her legs around him as he walked to the door and locked it before pressing her against the wall. He pulled back, showing an animalistic smile on his face before moving to kiss her neck. He knew it was probably moving way to fast to be doing what they were doing, but the sexual tension they have been having was finally cut and needed released.

Gasping at feeling his lips on her neck, she reached up and put her hands in his hair, severely messing up his ponytail already. Her mind was on him and only him at that very moment. She could feel his arousal underneath her and it only fueled her more, a burning feeling making its way into her lower abdomen.

His mind clearing for just a few minutes, hunter pulled back to look at Jade, seeing her skin glowing with arousal and red marks on her neck, made him that much more aroused, but he needed to make sure everything was okay.

"Are . . . you sure you want this?" he asked, his breathing labored.

Jade smiled wide, "Hunter, I couldn't think of anything better right now." she whispered softly as she reached with a hand, pulling his hair free from the hair tie holding it together, putting in on her wrist before running her hand down his face.

He smiled wide in return and lifted her back up, standing there in the middle of the locker room, holding her in his arms, he kissed her deeply, holding her tight. He nibbled and licked asking for permission which she granted by opening her mouth.

Instead of it being rough and fast, hunter had slowed it way down, being passionate and slow, slowly moving to stand on his knees, bending down to let her lay on the floor. He ran his hands down her sides before moving them under her shirt, feeling her soft skin against his own calloused hands. She felt amazing and smelled so sweet.

Jade ran her hands through his hair, keeping him close to her, feeling his muscles rippling above her made her quiver beneath him. She began to trail her hands around his neck and to his chest, running down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it upward, hunter helping her remove it and toss it across the room. She smiled up at him, feeling his chest, running her hands down, barely letting her nails touch him, getting a sigh from him in return.

Lifting her up for a moment, Hunter helped her remove her shirt, looking over her toned body, he smiled, his eyes burning with desire. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, then her collarbone, while moving his hands around to her back, unclasping her bra, removing it gently to see her perfect assets. Well, perfect to Hunter. He smiled down at her before gently kissing the area between her breasts before then kissing each breast once before giving each its own attention, getting pleasant sighs from Jade.

At that point a loud knock was at the locker room before the giggling of the locked doorknob.

"Hunter, I know your in there, I'd like to discuss the incident between you and Orton." It was Vince Mcmahon himself. "I want you in my office in ten minutes, and bring Ms. Johnson with you." he yelled again, then all was silent.

Jade sighed as she stared up at Hunter. "Well . . . ten minutes isn't much." she said softly as she ran her hands down his back, feeling him shiver above her.

Hunter smirked evily at her. "I could make those ten minutes worth while, but I want us to have something . . . special." He whispered to her, leaning down to nip at her neck softly, making her arch her back slightly.

Jade could feel his manhood against her leg, even through his jeans. She knew that he had to be uncomfortable that way. She sighed softly as she cupped his face in her hands and gently kissed him. "It will be Hunter, and the way i feel right now won't change in thirty minutes when were back at the house." she said softly, leaning up to kiss him again, but instead of pulling back, her arms ended up around his neck and then her hands were back in his hair again.

He smirked in the kiss and moved to sit them up on the floor, entirely lifting her from the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist, their lips never parting from each other. His hands roamed her entire back and down to her ass, grabbing there, getting a slight moan in response. He pulled back from her , holding her hips in his hands as he slowly began to grid against her. He didn't care that they were still both in jeans, he wanted that sensation, he wanted that closeness.

Grinding back in rhythm with him, Jade pressed herself to his chest. She could feel herself tingle all over, and felt the pleasure in her core, but what they were doing wasn't enough. She leant back and ran her hands down his chest once more, stopping at the beginning of his jeans, undoing his belt then the button before slowly un-zipping him. All the while, her eyes never left his.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry again for the long wait, I know this is short. PLEASE REVIEW! I think you guys will love it...**

She slowly let her hand venture beneath his jeans, feeling his swollen member in her hand, she gently let it free of its binding and out into the open, her eyes never leaving Hunter's she slowly began to stroke him.

Hunter desperately wanted to close his eyes and relish in the feeling she was giving him but he kept his eyes open, staring into hers, letting himself sigh openly and softly groan at the sensations that were building within him. "Jade." he spoke softly, leaning to rest is forehead against hers as he moved one hand from her side to unzip her jeans before moving them out of the way just enough to where he could reach her.

Feeling hunter's hand move her underwear aside, Jade sighed when his fingertips touched her entrance, knowing that she was so damp and ready for him. She groaned as lowly as she could when his fingers entered her, making her hand quicken in rate. "Hunter . . . " she gasped as he hit her most sensitive spot and she arched her back.

At that moment Hunter moved to stand on his knees once more, removing his hand from her he gently lifted her, to position her over him. Jade smiled softly at him, leaning down to his him softly as she helped guide him into her as he slowly set her down on-top of him, both of them groaning in pleasure as Jade wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Hunter found her mouth, attaching himself to her, kissing her passionately as he pushed himself further within her wetness, making a motion that caused Jade to begin to bounce softly. He knew that both of them wouldn't last long with the way that they felt. He quickly began to push her jeans down further with one of his hands, the other holding her back to keep her upright.

Jade sighed and leaned into her motions, sighing softly as she felt herself being lowered onto her back once more as Hunter began to thrust quicker, taking control, which she was thoroughly enjoying, crying out softly, Hunter claiming her mouth once more as to quiet her down.

Hunter grunted lowly as his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, his climax closing in on the both of them, it wasn't long before Hunter had to quickly cover Jade's mouth from her scream and hide in the nape of her neck to cover his own as they climaxed together in a fury.

Laying there they huddled together, drenched in sweat. He kissed her softly all over her face, neck, and shoulders. He hugged her tight against him before slowly removing himself from her and leaning back from her, standing on his hands and knees.

She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over, her eyes never leaving his as she looked him over, his cheeks also flushed, his eyes glazed. She reached up with her hand and rand in down his cheek softly, letting him turn his head to kiss her palm.

"We need to meet Vince." hunter spoke softly, leaning down to kiss her slightly swollen lips before moving to sit on his knees and run a hand through his hair.

Jade sighed and scooted to where she could sit up, her body shaking all over from adrenaline. "Well . . . I hope he doesn't notice." she said softly, moving to adjust her jeans to fit correctly before grabbing her bra and a fresh shirt before moving to kiss him softly.

Kissing her back, he wanted to take her all over again, but he knew that would have to wait. He pulled away reluctantly and fixed his jeans, grabbing a shirt of his own before grabbing a brush to brush his hair then tossing it to Jade whom did the same.

Jade slowly stood on shaky legs, having to grab onto a cubby to steady herself.

"You alright?" he asked softly, standing and reaching for her, pulling her to his side.

"I'm perfect." she said softly, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, a bit proud of himself as he helped her to sit a moment while they made themselves look a bit more normal and not full of afterglow.

"Well, let's go see what Vince wants." he said lightly, taking her hand and holding it, unlocking the door and walking out, he slowly let go of her hand, keeping close to her.


End file.
